Wanted
by Katashi-Takahara
Summary: Katashi an orphanded demon was entrusted by her mom with the ShikonJewel.Well as always Naraku wants it.Katashi must relearn her memories and fight her destiny to live.


Wanted

Chapter 1

**Ohiyo Gozaimas! Kitsu here with a fanfic she thinks will be a good one.Sorry if you dont like 1st person stories I just couldnt do the dream part in 3rd person.Oh and this is kinda a screwed up future/present storie.Sorry.**

_Fire. Flames. Ash. It coated everything. A man weilding a sword shaped like a dog's fang stood protecting a girl and a young boy with a similer sword. The man yelled something and two ran. A black mist gathered at the ground and another man, clade in an ornate black kimono, came floating towards the sword weilder. Sound was now audible. "Now, now InuYasha. Dont tell me you weren't expecting me?" The sword weilder, InuYasha, glared"I didn't expect you to try to take my children away from me. You have the jewel, the preistess, and Kagome. What could you want from them?" Naraku laughed"You really are stupid aren't you. I will take everything from you. You will die here as I take them." A yell erupted from the corridor as the boy from before was pulled in by a boy in white. Naraku grinned"Nice work Hakudoshi but where is the girl?" The boy yelled some more and tryed to get away but Hakudoshi had a firm hold on him. "Stupid boy stop resisting!" He cursed at him. A glare went between the two as was the boy spoke first"I have a name use it!" He laughed"And let you have the joy of me listening to you?" The scene faded. A different more vivid voice came. "STUPID GIRL GET UP!" The sight grew dim. The voice repeated"I SAID GET UP!"_

My eyes opened to a group of yokai staring me in the face. Kagura, the popular one and a demon of the wind, smakes me"Lazy hanyou get up!" I shut my eyes at the pain and got up reluctantly. I, a sole hanyou is a crowd of youkai. Kagura and the others left after smiling at my pain. Kouga, a wolf demon, left after them calling"Dont hurt my prize too badly,it might bruise." At which Kagura answered"You shouldn't have chosen that dirt as your prize anyway." Their conversation faded as they walked on. I sighed"The same dream again..." I touched a chain necklace with a pinkish cracked jewel on the end that seemed to always glow. A small grin met my face and got ready for the day.

My name is Katashi. I have long silver hair with ragged black streaks through it. My eyes are an abnormal emerald green. I live here at the Orchid Meadow Orphanage with the youkai and Lady Kikiyou, the care taker. I will be 13 near the full moon of this month. Today just happens to be Sunday, open adoption day. Everyone is bustling around trying to look their best before the families arrive. I head for the kitchen to do my chores before I start washing up. On the way I meet Kouga, acting like he owns me as always.He puts an arm around me and says"Lets ask Lady Kikiyou if we can only be adopted together." He grins like the pervert he is. I sqeal as his hand goes too far down and hit him with unsheathed claws.Blood drips from the cut I inflict on his arm.He looks are me grinning and walks off. I roll my eyes as I walk on to the closet where all the chore uniforms and utensiles were. I put on my uniform, which consists of a blue miniskirt, a white t-shirt and an apron that fell just below my skirt. I open the kitchen's sliding doors and gasp."What did they do?" I find the kitchen completely destroyed. The sink leaking all over, food particles everywhere, and the fridge tipped over. I sighed and began to work.

--A good 5-7 hours later--

The kitchen is clean and thanks to me waking up at 6 the day is almost over. I clean up and change.Mostly everone is gone. I sighed and sat near the door in case of one miracle someone would come. And just as I finish my thought a man comes in...clade in a black kimono. My jaw drops and my mind rushes with questions. He looks at me strangly and walks to LadyKikiyou's office. I stand up going to follow when Kouga pulls me back on the arm. "Did you hear? LadyKikiyou said yes."He said smiling. I turned to look as the man walked into the office. Kouga raised a brow"You like that one? I could persuade him for you."He said. He lets go and followed the mans way into the room. I run for my shared room in fear. 'What was that dream?Why is he here?'Many thoughts like this ran through my mind. Night falls and and evil laugh emits as I fall asleep.

Again...Is this a dream, or a memory? Why is it so dark?

_A bright light blazes. Its the fire again. Yet, its not the same. Its dark and the flames creep in from one crack in the wall. It's a door. I look down seeing the small girl from eariler dreams. She hid in the closet. Her cries in fear and sadness silence as footsteps near. The door opens and the man in the kimono...The scene starts to fade. A rumble of a wagon...Wait, wagon?_

**_Well what do you think?I'm open for sugestions.Please dont critisie me too hard...-whimper-Kitsu tried she did!_**


End file.
